Antiphon
Starmantle (Noble District) ---- ::Dominated by the rise and fall of a skyline filled with the reaches of a number of spacious mansions, manses, manors, coach houses, and recreational services, the Noble District of Light's Reach - Starmantle - is a stark contrast to her Freelander counterpart of Redwater beyond the exchange of Whitehaven to the south. ::Catering to a much smaller and substantially wealthier demographic, Starmantle has little need for closely-spaced townhouses and latticework of streets and roads. Instead wide avenues and a great deal of personal space are the order of the day here, with mansions and estates of a number of different architectural styles and materials all stand neat and tidy within their own city grounds, with neat hedges and gardens marking the territory of each well-spaced estate. ::The Stormwing School of Foil Fencing holds a prominent position within the district, as does the Suncrest Manor House, acting as a coaching house for visiting Nobles. The notoriously elite "Noble's Only" Fallen Star Taphouse also harbors its share of infamy in these parts. ::For all the expense, however, Starmantle is no less tidy than the other districts of the city- it merely remains a district that has been shaped and crafted for the more refined tastes of the Nobility, and just as a Noble may find Redwater unsuited to their daily needs, so too would a Freelander find anything of real jealously-inducing interest here. ::The main thorough-fare that runs through the district leads to the egalitarian grandeur of the Tribunal District - Bloodstone to the east, while the grand exchange known as Whitehaven is to the south. ---- However, Alin Mikin is not the /only/ armoured figure here that isn't an Imperial Watchmen. That goes to Lucius Nepos, who walks along the wide avenues with his hands clasped behind his back and his shield strap pulled tightly so that his seraphite implement rests above the hand which clasps it. Some of his armour is missing - his forearms are uncovered, as are his thighs, lower legs and boot covers. It's the shield that draws Alin's attention. The Mikin slows as he nears, reaching up to raise his visor and to get a better look at the Lady's Aegis. In a voice that's a whiskey-over-gravel baritone, he comments, "Hail, and well-met." Lucius Nepos's helmet has no visor - it is open faced with a small crosspiece covering his nose and a large flared back to protect his neck. The soldierly looking man, who still bears the Tree of the Blades and Watch on both pauldrons, gives a respectful nod to Alin. "Hail, Lord Mikin." He appears to recognize Alin, judging by the smile. "How does the night find you?" It seems that armor is this season's black, for it is quite fashionable at the moment. A third armored man enters the Starmantle district, pacing in from the South with broad, smooth strides. His steps are accompanied, of course, by the sound of the jingling and rattling iron half-plate that he wears. The new arrival, an older man with a longsword at his hip, moves along the side of the road brisky, and with purpose, his pale blue eyes focusing on the street ahead. "Reasonably well." Alin answers, pulling his helm off entirely and tucking it under his free arm, baring his short crop of silvery hair. "Master.. Nepos, wasn't it? I'm awful with names." The Mikin turns at the sound of more platemail, bushy eyebrows raised. "Yes. I believe I met you at the tournament, when you won the joust against the Duke Lomasa. An excellent bout that was." Lucius admits with a grin. Since he's not striding anymore he doesn't seem to have much purpose, and looks relaxed under his articulated plate shell. "I didn't have a chance to melee there, unfortunately. Needed to go back to my wife for an emergency. Luckily, now we have a little one to take care of." He smiles broadly at that. "My ribs remember it, even now. Nobody was more surprised at me carrying the day than I was." Alin responds, with a gravelly laugh. "Congratulations on that, Master Nepos. Worth more than any melee reward, I'm certain." The exact moment when the iron-clad newcomer notices the pair is unclear, as he was already walking and looking towards them from the moment he set foot on the street. He might as well have known the entire time. Approaching the two, he raises a gauntlet in greeting and calls in a booming baritone, from many paces away, "Light's greetings, my Lord, Master Nepos." The sound of another soldier, and indeed, another commanding soldier's voice is instantly recognizable to Lucius, as well as apparently being something that brings gladness. "Thank you." He says to Alin before turning around. "Your grace, a rare pleasure to see you. What brings you to Light's Reach today?" Alin turns fully to glance Tiris over, offering the other man a polite, somber smile. Pulling off a gauntlet, he reaches up to rub Windwalker's muzzle in an affectionate manner, echoing Lucius' use of title for the stranger. "Your grace." "Just inspecting some of the free manors, Master Nepos." The Duke explains to Lucius briefly. He smiles briefly to the Freelander before turning his attention to Alin. "My Lord," he says, bowing his head slightly, without taking his eyes off Alin. "I do not believe we have met. Duke Tiris Kahar, of Aegisport." "I sometimes come up here from the south to see the opposite. Who has moved in, and whether I know them or not. Light's Reach is a splendid place for all citizens and nobles alike of the Empire to meet." Lucius states plainly, in an eloquent fashion that he rarely uses. He lets the nobles introduce themselves, though. Alin offers a polite bow at the waist to Tiris, stating simply, "I'm Alin Mikin. It's a pleasure to meet one of her grace's contemporaries." Shifting with the slight creak of armor, he rubs at his bushy grey whiskers in silence. Tiris nods in agreement with Alin. "The Duchess Mikin is an exceptional woman," he says, the remark somewhat offhand, though not insincere. The Duke Kahar rests a hand against the crossguard of his longsword and shifts briefly beneath his armor. He offers a glance over at Lucius, but continues to speak to Alin, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Mikin. It hope I am not interrupting anything between you and Master Nepos." Lucius Nepos simply shakes his head at that. Perhaps he's not talking because he wasn't addressed directly. "Just our greetings." Alin responds, quietly, expression somber. "If you both have business, I can withdraw." "We do have business," Tiris says thoughtfully, "but it is not private." He hums for a moment, looking between Lucius and Alin. "Master Nepos," the Duke says to Lucius, "I shall leave it to your discretion, if you wish to have the Lord Mikin present for our discussion. I have come to a decision about your petition." "I think the Lord Mikin is a man of integrity, as well as my social superior, Duke Kahar." Lucius asserts with a nod, grinning at Alin. "As well as a soldier. I do not mind if he is present." States Nepos, eyebrows raising expectantly and his green blue orbs rest on the iron armoured Duke. Alin rubs at his whiskers again with the air of the habitual, offering a faint smile to both men. "Thank you, Master Nepos, for your kind words. If it's all the same by you two, I'll remain, as my curiosity is invoked now." His gaze reflects a brief moment of merriment at the latter statement. Duke Kahar seems vaguely pleased by Lucius's decision. He smiles slightly, nods, and once more turns his gaze upon his fellow noble. "Master Nepos requested to join the Order of the Broken Shield," Tiris explains. "At length, I was able to track down and speak with some of our peers who have served with Master Nepos and can vouch for him." Explanation done, he glances back to Lucius. "Master Nepos, I found you to be an accomplished and distinguised soldier and commander. Both the Duke Lomasa, and the recently-appointed Duchess Nillu spoke very highly of you." He pauses now, looking expectantly for a reaction. Lucius Nepos smiles at those words. His smile is neither too broad, nor too tight, but simply is; sincere, and present. "I had honestly no expectations on how they would go, your Grace. I have known both of them for years; Duke Lomasa was under my command in the Blades, and I worked for the Duchess Nillu after I was decomissioned by the Regent." At the last phrase, his reaction darkens for a few moments. This is momentary. "But I am greatly pleased to hear that they spoke on my account." Curiously, he doesn't mention the third name on the list. Alin's gaze drifts to Lucius, whom he watches keenly for a moment, brows creasing for a moment. His gaze then returns to the Duke, neutral in nature. "As I said, Master Nepos, you have distinguished yourself as both a commander and a soldier." Tiris allows for a thoughtful pause--possibly dramatic, possibly necessary--and strokes his goatee with armored fingers. "However," he adds with much gravitas, "you have yet to distinguish yourself as neither. I cannot grant your petition, Master Nepos. Not right now." There is a stop in Lucius's expression. For a few moments he is utterly still, expression utterly neutral. He breathes deep and then nods after a little while. "I understand, your Grace." His hands, formerly resting at his side move behind his back. "I trust that if there was anything I could do, you would have told me?" At the Duke's statement, Alin turns to Windwalker, fussing over the river trotter's forelock, attempting to place some distance between himself and the situation. Tiris seems to be inspecting Lucius's reaction carefully. He nods slowly to the Freelander and continues, "There is something you can do, Master Nepos." The Wildcat Duke glances to Alin briefly, then looks back to Lucius. "Distinguish yourself as a lone servant of the Empire. No soldiers following your commands. No commanders giving orders to you. Just you and the Empire. Do this, and I will gladly welcome you into the Order of the Broken Shield." There is a pause before Tiris adds, in a softer tone, "If you are a Knight, Master Nepos, you will be the first of your kind. You must be /perfect/. Do you understand?" "I do, your Grace. I will be represnting all citizens of the Empire, all ex-Blades of the Empire but most importantly, your decision that making me a Knight is was a good idea. Am I correct in this thinking?" Lucius inquires. Finally, Windwalker's forelock can't offer any more real protection. Alin turns to face the two men in armor again, gaze still neutral as he regards Tiris. "I am not a Kahar, and you may discount my meddling, your grace, but that's like asking someone to become a tournament rider before ever putting them on a horse. Why put him on the circut as an independant unit as preparation for being an integrated one?" "Correct, Master Nepos, except that the most important point is that you will be representing the Citizens of the Empire. My decision to Knight you or not will have little bearing in me. I am a political figure now, and am likely to make many decisions that people will disagree with." Tiris is about to continue when Alin interjects. The Kahar motions graciously to Alin and quickly says, "I welcome your input, Lord Mikin, please speak freely." He pauses before answering at a more deliberative pace. "Lord Mikin raises a fair point. In this case, though, I believe you may have much to gain from serving as a--what do they call them? Oh, yes--Hedge Knight... Independence. Political Savvy. Notoriety." "I held off on serving as a Hedge Knight for the past months. A hedge knight.. a hedge knight serves outside the law. A hedge knight is independant of all checks and balances of both the Imperial Tribunal and the Imperial Watch, with which whom I would be an independant agent if I was knighted. A hedge knight swears no official oaths. I have served the citizens of the Empire my entire life, your grace. As soon as I became a man, I took an oath. When I was Constable of Sweetwater... I took an oath. These were official. I'd not thought that serving as a hedge knight would be proper, right or moral. Imperial Law is a manifestation of Light, your Grace." Lucius pauses, gaze darting to and from Alin briefly. "But if you think that it is the best course, then your experience and wisdom far surpasses my own, and I will take it in stride and do what I must." "You made me a part of this test, so don't mind if I do." Alin rumbles in response, expression passive as his gaze slides towards Lucius. "Are you saying that you lack the confidence to serve on your own initiative and moral compass, Master Nepos? Admittedly, I don't see how one can learn how to be a house knight without being a house knight, but perhaps my vision is of the limited sort." Lucius Nepos shakes his head at Alin. "I served without oversight for nearly a year, Lord Alin. The only person above me was the Blademaster, and then the Justiciar, but this was a formality. I policed parts of the Empire which had no policing, and acted completely on my own initiative. I do not say I lack the confidence and moral compass. I say that one cannot serve as an Knight of the Empire, or a Knight of the Fastheldians without being an official Knight. It was, in my previous understanding, something that was not to be done. This was what my father imbued in me - vigilante justice is not to be trusted. This is what I thought hedge knights were." Lucius Nepos, Tiris Kahar and Alin Mikin are standing off to the side, near the Fallen Star, talking. They are an unlikely sight, three uniquely armoured men. Tiris watches Lucius and Alin's exchange impassively. After Lucius's comment, the Duke Kahar steps back in. "Vigilante is a strange word, Master Nepos," he says, his baritone dropping deeper in contemplation. "So despised, and yet, if one upholds the law and spirit of the Empire, what does a Knighthood or a commission with the Watch really matter? Why should a corrupt House guard be more respected than a forthright 'vigilante'? Perhaps it is important to me to see how you behave without any oaths to bind you, and without any orders to follow, or soldiers to follow you." He shrugs his massive iron pauldrons, causing a cascade of rattling plate and chain down his figure. "But as always, the choice is yours. You may do as I have suggested, or make the same request of another House." "Yes, I see." Alin responds, a faint smile twisting at his lips. "Then your own evidence would argue that his grace does not have wisdom surpassing your own in the matter, wouldn't it? Becoming something you don't believe in wouldn't prove much at all, if you want my unsolicited opinion." Turning back to Tiris, he adds rather wryly, "With no offense intended to your grace; Your house matters are your own business, and I believe I shall un-invite myself to this gathering before I cause any diplomatic misgivings.. With your leave, of course?" Alin adds, gravelly voice almost kind in tone. Add a completely different type of armor to the mix. It's even attached to a chick! Katriana slides out of the Fallen Star, twirling a whisp of hair around her finger as she hums to herself. Eyes roam over the area, obviously falling across the three men talking, and it draws the Nillu over, coming up at Alin's shoulder. "Pardon me," she says softly, dipping her head down. "Your Grace," she offers of Tiris, offering the Duke a respectful bow. As she looks back at the two remaining faces, her lips quirk. "Lucius. Alin." Lucius Nepos shakes his head at Alin. "No, it would prove that I was wrong, or close minded. I am a young man, not thirty yet, and my experience is limited by my former profession. His Grace is an experienced man of many talents, one who has seen much more than I have. I am proud, but not proud enough to be stupid and discount the advice of others." Replies the man. Katrianna gets a respectful nod, in reality a bow from the neck. He doesn't reply, though. He nods at Tiris. "I sought out House Kahar because it is the Imperial House. I know in my mind that if I petitioned one of the other houses, without naming which, I could undoubtedly get what I sought. But it would not be what I sought. If this is what you suggest to do, to act on my own, then this is what I will do." "I am glad to hear it, Master Nepos. For the sake being open, Duke Lomasa told me that he would Knight you himself, were it allowed by his House, and I am certain that the Duchess Nillu would as well." Tiris nods once in punctuation before turning to Katriana and bowing a tad more formally. It's not much of a bow, though, what with the armor and all. "Light's Greetings, My Lady. Duke Tiris Kahar, as you seem to already know. I'm afraid, though, that you have me at a disadvantage." "This is Lady Katriana Nillu." Alin introduces, offering his arm to Kat and smiling faintly to her. "We were just having a discussion weighing loyalty versus convitions, Lady. How does your evening fare?" "I am content to take the hardest road possible, because I know that there is a reason for this test. You would not be doing such without a very good reason, one which I understand. I suppose you will contact me, Duke Kahar, when the time is right, if the time is right?" Lucius asks now. Katriana Nillu takes Alin's arm with a gentle squeeze and smiles to Tiris, "As My Lord Mikin has stated, I am Katriana Nillu. I am sure that, even if you are not familiar with me, you know of my sister. She just entered into the position of Matriarch for my House." She smiles up at the Mikin, "And to her I must travel to see tonight, I believe. There are matters that I must discuss with her." Tiris tilts his head to the side slightly and looks over at Lucius. Ultimately, he nods. "I will take a keen interest in you over the coming weeks, Master Nepos. Light guide and protect you." The Duke turns calmly to Katriana and Alin and smiles thinly between them. "I had a chance to meet your sister last night, Lady Nillu. A fine choice to lead your House." Then, specifically to Alin, "Thank you for your input, Lord Mikin." "Light keep you, Duke Kahar, Lord Alin and Lady Katrianna." Lucius gives a uniform bow - an ACTUAL bow! - and then turns around to walk off at a quick pace. ---- Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs